She's Mine You Punk!
by Just a Tad Unhinged
Summary: Shay and Riddick are finally together and as Riddick sits on the Necromonger throne, he contemplates his wife. Goes along with my other story TagAlong and oneshot Party, so enjoy.


_**This was one of those random rabid plot bunnies that bit me as I was cooking one day… Post-CoR maybe one or two years later; Shay and Riddick are finally together and as Riddick sits on the Necromonger throne, he contemplates his wife.**_

**She's Mine You Punk!**

There's a million and one reasons I could give you for loving Shay, and you would still no idea how much I love her. Seriously, this might sound weird coming from a convict-turned-king but I am 100 percent serious. That woman is the single best thing that ever happened to me. No joke.

But because I want to, I'm going to start listing best things about her. First off, she loves me. Despite all the crap I put her AND the world through, after all the murders and maiming, after all that crap she stills loves me. It never ceases to amaze the hell outta me.

Now we get to the fact that she's carrying my child… that's right that flat little belly of hers is now the size of a pumpkin and she HATES it. Of course, I love teasing her about it… but even if she's never skinny again I'll still love her. She doesn't believe me of course and everything I say during one of her 'moments' secretly means she's fat... even when I'm NOT teasing her on purpose… but whatever it's the price you pay.

And the list goes on, but has nothing to do the fact that she's sexier than hell and she can keep up with me in bed. (chuckle) ...right...

"So sexy…" I sigh as I watch her greet our subjects (that by far is the weirdest aspect of the Lord Marshall stuff), hell I can already feel the wave or arousal and all I have to say is thank God for the sex drives of pregnant women.

"Sir?" I turn to one of my guards, a newbie named Steven.

"What kid?" I answer.

"You said something…"

"Oh, that. Just thinking about my wife." I shot him a smirk and went back to staring at Shay.

"You really love her?"

I turn back at him half-glaring. "Yeah, so?"

"It's just that most guys here don't love their wives." He answered nervously and I nodded, understanding.

"Yeah, I noticed, but most of them haven't through what I have with their wives. Besides isn't she sexy?" a proud smile rolling over my lips as I turn back to my wife just as she winked at me. I growled, momentarily forgetting the kid.

"Sir?"

"What?" he's starting to annoy me.

"She is sexy."

I turned back to him shock all over my face. "Excuse me? Did you just say she's sexy?"

"Uh… no?" He replied, hoping to throw me off.

"Then you think she's ugly?"

"NO!"

"So she's sexy now?"

"You asked me if she was sexy, sir. I was just answering sir." He said baking up a few inches… or maybe a foot. GO ME!

"I don't care! When a married man asks you that you don't answer! If Commander Vaako asked you that about Dame Vaako (by the way I HATE that bitch) would you answer!" I near shouted, the punk-ass brat!

"No sir! Sorry SIR!"

"Damn straight."

_**Later **_

"What was that about earlier?"

I lifted my head off my naked wife's bosom, content and a little delirious from the previous love-making. "Huh?"

"Today in the throne room, what was that about?"

"Oh, that." I laid my head back down and closed my eyes; I felt her hand sweep over my scalp.

"Yeah that." She prompted curious little fox.

"The punk told me you were sexy." I felt the laughter vibrate through her.

"Really now?"

"Don't patronize me."

"Who's patronizing? You scared that boy shitless because he agrees with you?"

"Hell yeah," I sat up, leaned over her and stared into the gorgeous green eyes of hers, "I'm the only one whose allowed to love you and see you like this."

She gave me the motherly look that I found she has perfected recently, "Richard," I wince, I hate being called Richard, "You know I love you and for, God's sake! You know that poor boy meant no harm when he called me sexy. And he certainly didn't mean he loved me or anything! He was merely agreeing with you."

"I don't care, you're mine and I'm the only one allowed to say stuff like that about you… Shay-Lyn." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Ouch that sure did hurt," she smiled up at me rolled her eyes and sat up to kiss me, "I love you."

"I love you too." I smirked down at her and nipped her on the ear, she giggled. "You ready for round 2?"

"You know I am."

"Good… Come here you... Oh and by the way?"

"Yeah Baby?"

"Don't call me Richard."

"What ever you say dear."

"Brat."

"Your one and only... RIDDICK!"

"That's better... now come here."

_**That was great! I'm glad I decided to put this down in the computer. Anyways TA fans, next chapter is in the works get ready!**_


End file.
